Forgotten
by Ghetto fabulous
Summary: We all know Sasuke as the cold, enigmatic shinobi he is, but while on another evening stroll, his deepest pains and fears get the best of him. Will he be able to pull himself back together in time? One-shot. R&R!


Title: Forgotten 

Author: Ghetto fabulous

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Why do they even have these on here? I don't really expect any nearly sane person to go around thinking I'm Masashi Kishimoto, I ain't that good, nor do I own Forgotten, which is a song by Linkin Park.

Chapter: 1**

* * *

**

From the top to the bottom

**Bottom to top I stop**

**At the core I've forgotten**

**In the middle of my thoughts**

**Taken far from my safety**

**The picture is there**

**The memory won't escape me**

**But why should I care**

The insanely cold waves of air brushed against my cheeks. I didn't shudder. No doubt it was cold…very cold, but I found no reason to feel that way; my soul was numbed to all feelings, including pain and temperature. I wasn't complaining, but my entire life was an endless nightmare. I dare not attempt to forget it though, not for an instant; for if I did, my entire life meaning would be forgotten.

Have you ever met a person who lives off of their deepest pains? Chances are you won't. But I do, because my purpose is to get revenge on my (coincidentally) only living relative. It's his fault that he is. And if he hadn't destroyed our clan, I'd have no other purpose. I'd be demoted to another wandering being, in need of fulfillment, satisfaction…a reason.

I stare blankly at the ground beneath me, not even questioning my departure, my feet were leading me somewhere and that was just it, I didn't want to know. The chills go further down and I strive to keep going...more for reasons on the inside than for physical relief. I pause, finally realizing where I was going, I visit there often, my cradle of fear. I ask myself why I go there when I fear it so, but it was definitely the adrenaline, the memories…I start picking up twigs and tossing them around, brushing deep carves in the sand and found myself absent in my musings, before the sandy Konohagakure setting was turned into a dirt path, my twig snapped at the harder surface and brought me out of my thoughts. This road was starting to get familiar.

Still within the village's gates, the scenery changed. The air thickened and the eternal scent of blood still hung in the air. Turning my head backwards, the beach moved further and further away, I had to do this. The path was now straighter and crafted, leading to the small area owned by my clan. A long time ago.

I pushed apart feeble gates and froze in my steps. The air was too heavy to breathe and I didn't know what was happening. I clutched the collar of my shirt and let my knees drop to the ground, a soft thud breaking the silence. Now I could hear my breaths go deeper and slower, struggling to keep their pace. Not being able to take the situation, I gave in and shuddered. I closed my eyes, trying to escape this, just like a little baby.

My surroundings remained as they always were, twigs sticking out barely, showing there was once a structure there. Forming rows of squares and squares behind it, it was obvious that an entire neighborhood was once there. Filled with living people. But right now that wasn't what I saw.

All I could see were the images that haunted my dreams and took refuge in my thoughts and memories. Carcasses on the ground, everywhere, mounting flames roaring in the background and, of course, me. I was lying on the streets barefoot, staring at my brother; no…he was my enemy, and wondering what I did to deserve this. He was my role-model, my best friend. All I ever did was look up to him, believing in the broken promises he always made. Yet I come home one day finding my parents dead and he responds by telling me he was just testing out his new powers, same thing for the rest of the massacred clan. Uchiha was no more. Heh, what a joke, I will resurrect our clan and kill Itachi, no matter what the cost.

"You are still weak…"

The words he said to me on our last encounter were destroying me on the inside. I still remember the look he gave me before turning his back and leaving me alone to fend for myself in the darkness. He wasn't the same; it wasn't that loving, caring look of adore he used to give me, it was filled with hate and cruelty, and even mockery. The sharingan.

I tossed my kunai with speed and precision, shattering one of the last standing windows (which truly was a miracle) and placed one of the glass shards in front of my face so I could see my reflection. I also possessed the sharingan eye, my eyes now assumed a crimson shade, with black swirling patterns that surrounded my pupil. It made me resemble him. I hated it.

I shuddered once more. Reminiscing those nights made me remember how weak I am, it made me feel so inferior. My eyes were now heating up and I felt liquid blur my vision. I wasn't crying. I couldn't be.

_I couldn't be…_

Clouds were assembling over me and even my thoughts sounded hoarse. I was forgotten. I didn't matter to the Uchihas because they didn't exist, and even if I brought them back, would they remember me? I couldn't believe I was having such doubts.

**There's a place so dark you can't see the end**

**Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend**

**The rain then sends dripping / acidic question**

**Forcefully, the power of suggestion**

**Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot**

**And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor**

**And pours over the rusted world of pretend**

**The eyes ease open and it's dark again**

It wasn't fair, I'm miserable and lonely and my life is ruined all because of the one person I held dear. The person I cared for the most. I couldn't care again, not, if it resulted to all this pain.

_It isn't fair…_

Life was unfair, it threw everything at you, the pain, the miseries and sometimes it left you with nothing, which was always much worse. If they died, I'd be left with the sadness of mourning their loss, not to mention not being able strong enough to protect them, if they didn't, I'd feel the emptiness of not having a point in life. Whispers kept blowing in my head, interrupting my thinking.

_I couldn't protect them…_

The thought stabbed me with guilt; I wasn't stupid, I knew I was just a kid back then but they were all willing to rely on me one day to protect them, to help them like my brother did, but he killed them. I didn't know who it was he hated. Did I do something to him?

Rain began to pour, first in small, mist-like droplets, then in full-sized drops that splashed against the dirt ground, camouflaging my tears. White streaks flew across the sky, thunder adding to the splashing noises the shower made. It continued to come down in great big drops that strolled down my face, tickling it. I couldn't stay here anymore, I had training tomorrow.

Slowly rising to my feet, I took a few steps but lost my footing and stopped. Weakly looking around me, the settings were identical every which way, I knew this place so well, yet this always seemed to happen. Rain in every direction, lightning rocketing in the night sky and thunder keeping me from thinking straight. It was almost pitch black, except for the gas lamps in the village distance, not enough to help me find my way. Moving my head in front of me, I saw a small lamp far ahead and began to move in that direction.

I took slow, sloppy steps and let my arms drag themselves. I passed more rows of twigs and perhaps a fence or two until columns and columns of small anthills caught my eye. Getting a closer look, my eyes heated up again and I couldn't tell whether I was crying or whether I had let some rain in my eyes. My knees became numb and couldn't hold themselves up anymore; I fell and smashed my fists against the ground in fury.

"Why…"

They weren't anthills. They were graves. I could remember burying each and every corpse I could find and sticking makeshift crosses on top of them. I buried my own family…it wasn't fair! More hot tears merrily made their way down my cheekbones. Did any child truly deserve to place those I felt most close to in the ground for eternal rest?

**In the memory you'll find me**

**Eyes burning up**

**The darkness holding me tightly**

**Until the sun rises up**

After taking my anger on the ground once again, I wiped my hands on my face, not caring to bother that they were covered in mud. The sound of thunder rang and I grasped my hair, tilting my head up, facing the sky and yelled out a cry of pain.

"Why…"

The constant rumbling noises attempted to answer my question. I yelled again, but this time it came out like more of a sob. My eyes were shut tightly, barricading the tears and I continued to cry.

"W-why..."

I was being ignored, out of all the people in the world, the heavens chose me to be forgotten. Now all I ask is one answer…to the simplest question in the world and…wait, was it really that simple? Letting go of my hair, I bowed my head (my nose nearly touching the ground) and loosened my clenched fists. I asked the question once more.

"Tell me...why?"

**Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs**

**Pollution manifested in perpetual sound**

**The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind**

**Street lamps, chain-link and concrete**

**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats**

**On down the street till the wind is gone**

**The memory now is like the picture was then**

**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again**

It stopped raining. Opening my eyes, my vision was no longer shrouded and the evening was clear. I could hear the crickets chirping now and there was no more thunder or lightning. An image assembled before my eyes. What was happening?

"You are weak…that's why."

I couldn't believe this. Itachi was right in front of me. I launched forward and threw my shuriken at him. They went straight through.

"Freak…" I muttered.

"Hey, I gave you the answer you were crying for."

"Go away…I expected and answer from someone worth talking to."

I didn't know how, but from the look in his eyes I quickly regretted what I had just said. Lifting his hand, the shuriken I threw at him arose and flew at my cheek faster than I could dodge. I ran my fingers over the spot that would definitely leave a mark sooner or later. Blood trickled down and drops hit the ground. I didn't flinch.

"Idiot! You are no where near worthy of my presence…in fact, you should be bowing right now." I scoffed.

"Not on your life." He sighed. And I could've sworn I heard him mutter _"This is a waste of time."_ He turned his back.

"You must live to hate me. I'll be waiting."

"What did it look like I was doing for the past several years?" I retorted coolly. He disappeared.

That was spooky. Was he really there? I doubted it. Anyways, life, you win! I'll wait. You didn't have to mess with my mind like that, though.

**In the memory you'll find me**

**Eyes burning up**

**The darkness holding me tightly**

**Until the sun rises up**

I guess it was time to go. Picking up my shuriken, I placed them back into my holster, located on the side of my white, cargo shorts. Now being able to recognize my whereabouts perfectly, I headed towards the direction of the sandy trails I walked over before finding myself here. The path was a white-sanded beach, with land that circled the water, now navy blue because of the sky. The noise my steps made were now mute on account of the soft flat ground I was walking on. It made me feel like I was going slower.

I kept walking, now satisfied, passing more and more trees until I could clearly see the large buildings covering most of the walking space including all of the billboards. The rooftops were completely covered in messy tiles and it made the entire village look all squished together. It was dark and I could see no one. Not a soul.

For a flittering instant, I thought I caught a glimpse of pastel green eyes blink open in the bushes. It spiked my curiosity even if I had a pretty good feeling I knew who it was. I trotted all the way to the bench behind a few rose bushes and smirked. I swear, it's like Sakura stalks me sometimes. Was she waiting here the whole time?

**Now you got me caught in the act**

**You bring the thought back**

**I'm telling you that**

**I see it right through you**

I pondered over whether or not I should wake her but let it slide; it wasn't really that dangerous here so no one had to worry about things like kidnapping. Ah, what the heck. I plucked out a rose, making sure not to touch the thorns, and placed it in her long, hot pink-shaded hair. Giving her one last look over my shoulder, I took a curb and continued down the street.

Finally noticing this street as the one I lived on, I walked by the few houses that came before my own, counting as I went. I stopped and walked through the open gates, (I really have to remember to lock those sometime…) closing them behind me, I looked through the windows and clicked them open. Quiet enough. Slipping of my sandals, I cracked my neck and stretched my arms, before calling it a night.

**In the memory you'll find me**

**Eyes burning up**

**The darkness holding me tightly**

**Until the sun rises up**

THE END...


End file.
